Various systems are used for processing dirt and/or debris mixtures, which may include rocks, concrete pieces, stumps, stones, discarded hardware, and other types of dirt and/or debris. That processing may include feeding and screening the dirt and/or debris mixtures into multiple piles. For example, one pile may contain essentially soil, and other piles may contain material of different sizes with at least some of those piles having commercial value as a recycled product. An example of a system for processing dirt and/or debris mixtures is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,608, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Many processing systems are mobile to enable a user to relocate those systems when the user needs to process the mixtures and form the piles in a different location. Sometimes the user needs to relocate the systems because the piles are at the desired levels and the user needs to form the piles in different locations, such as adjacent the previous piles.
To minimize relocation of the processing systems, multiple conveyors may be provided in those systems to allow the user to form piles of processed material in different locations. Alternatively, adjustable conveyor systems may be provided to allow the user to form piles in different locations, or to form wider piles, and still allow easy relocation of the processing systems.